like i said, embarrassing
by AfterReign
Summary: "Y-you… you called me… cute?" "What? … I did not say you, of all people, were cute. Of course not. You're hallucinating." Sure, you didn't call him cute, Pittoo. Sure.


**I've been wanting to a write in this fandom for a long time, and finally, the time has come!**

**... Hello, Sm4sh fandom. I'm Rainie!**

**So, I make mistakes like everyone else, and I encourage you to correct me if I make any mistakes, alright?**

**Also, do you like the cover? Please check out the link of the cover on my profile! I'm sure usato12 would appreciate it!**

**With that short introduction, I hope you're able to enjoy this fic as I enjoyed writing this!**

* * *

There are rare times that Dark Pit stops fighting in battle.

Usually, it's because he gets knocked off the stage or he's the victim of being smacked in the face with a deku nut, which is _totally_ not his fault. But sometimes, it's a completely different case.

"Cute," the dark angel mumbled as he picked up Kirby. Just recently, the star warrior had inhaled a certain idiot and thanks to his copy ability, Kirby became Pit Kirby. The whole transformation was extremely weird to begin with, but 'Pittoo' didn't seem to mind too much.

Tossing the puffball up in the air elicited a cheerful "poyo!" from the pink fighter. Dark Pit frowned. "Is that the only thing you can say? Ugh, sure, you're cute like this, but at least that brat can say something else… unlike you."

"Pittoo!" Just hearing that stupid nickname made the dark angel's blood boil. Pit's clone turned to face where he had heard a certain pit stain shout out his name, an annoyed expression on his face.

An unamused Dark Pit blankly stared at his counterpart. "I told you not to call me that."

Apparently, the dark angel's comment didn't reach Pit's ears. "Unhand Kirby," he shouted, waving around his bow and staff like the idiot he was, "or else you'll face divine punishment!"

"What? This isn't a team battle match, you know." Dark Pit squinted at the angel of light as if his counterpart had lost a part of his brain.

"Of course I know that. I'm not stupid!" the servant of the Goddess of Light protested, only making his clone roll his eyes. "You're just standing here, holding Kirby like you're about to kill him," the angel added as he crossed his arms, a confused expression on his face. "But you're not doing anything either… which is weird."

_If I'm staring at this huge puffball because he looks cute and I look like I'm about to commit murder, what do I even look like in battle?_ The question lingered in Dark Pit's mind, but he pushed it away moments later.

Casually throwing Kirby off of Palutena's Temple, the black-haired angel smirked at Pit's shocked expression and laughed. "I'm **so** sorry to make you worry, Pit Stain," the dark angel mocked, as he watched Pit's anger build up. "I was just… looking at Kirby, that's all. He looked cute when he was dressed up like you, but wow, he's sure annoying. It makes me glad that you can actually say complete sentences with that small brain of yours, even though you're spouting out bull crap for most of the time. I think you're cuter that way."

Watching the relief wash down on the angel's face annoyed Dark Pit ever so slightly, but suddenly, Pit's face turned bright red. Now the dark angel was squinting at Pit for a different reason; What in Skyworld was Pit blushing for?

"Y-you…" the captain of Palutena's Army stuttered, his ocean blue eyes widening in either embarrassment, horror, or maybe even a mixture of both, "you called me… **cute**?"

Okay, so _maybe_ it was mostly embarrassment.

"What?" was what Dark Pit answered before his words from before registered his his mind. Now, it was the captain of Viridi's Forces of Nature himself, who was screaming utter bull shit.

"I did _not_ say you, of all people, were cute. Of course not," the dark angel answered in denial, although his cheeks were colored with a soft shade of pink. "You're hallucinating."

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, hopelessly confused. "But you did."

"Did _not_."

"But you just—"

"_No._"

If looks could kill, Pit would've been already dead. Both of the boys' faces were priceless, with one angel looking confused but happy nonetheless and the other dying from embarrassment. Instead of fighting with fists and arrows, the two Pits were just having an intense stare-off.

"W-well," Pit awkwardly chuckled, attempting to break the silence. "Thanks?"

Not knowing what else to say, the black-haired angel turned his head away from the other angel and settled with a hesitant, "… Sure."

Blushing an even darker shade of red, the brunet began rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, a sheepish expression on his face. "U-um, to make it fair, Pittoo, I think you're pretty cute, too!"

Fuchsia eyes grew to the size of plate dishes, and without warning, Dark Pit grabbed the shocked angel and threw him off into the depths of Palutena's Temple. "Do **not** call me that!"

However, none of the Pits knew if Dark Pit was referring to his overused nickname or the fact that Pit called the latter cute. And maybe it was better that way.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this! Sure, it's short, but whatever. Hopefully I got the characters' personalities right...**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading this. Until next time!**


End file.
